Las hojas del destino
by AVeSlyth
Summary: Thranduil halla frente a su reino una criatura que le eriza la piel y lo hace dudar. En su sed por descubrir sus misterios retará incluso las milenarias tradiciones de su gente. El futuro de Naí se abre ante él; su pasado esquiva las preguntas. ¿Lo llevará a la gloria o a la perdición?. Una lectura para acompañar con una copa de vino o una taza de café.
1. C1: El nombre del silencio

Esta historia se sitúa dos años después de los acontecimientos de "El Hobbit". Sin la amenaza de Smaug el Bosque Negro se infesta cada vez más de arañas, murciélagos y bichos malignos. Entramos en años de desconfianza, el poder de Mordor está creciente y la batalla es inminente. Aún con el viento en contra el amor, la amistad y el compañerismo intentan mantener vivas sus raíces y brotar nuevas hojas y flores.

Esta es un cuento de romance, de pérdida y de lucha por lo añorado. Una narración de dolor, de despedidas y olvidos que genera el tiempo y el sufrimiento. Una historia que, aunque no fiel al canon, espera atraparte y enseñarte la esperanza aún en la caverna más oscura y en la hora más tardía. Disfruta la lectura, déjate llevar, déjate atrapar y sumérgete en sus líneas. Empieza tu aventura.

* * *

Apareció una noche de improviso, se divisaba su figura frente a las puertas de la entrada del reino al extremo del puente. Varios años transcurrieron hasta que se conoció el cómo llegó hasta allí y si encontró el camino por casualidad o por conocimiento; mas la impresión que causó sería algo de recordar hasta el final de todas las eras.

Por vestidura llevaba prendas raídas y malolientes. Apestaban a sangre, a muerte y a sufrimiento. La manta que tenía puesta le cubría hasta los pies, como si de un costal se tratara. El cabello una maraña seca, sucia, densa y pegajosa, enmarcaba su frente y continuaba enroscada por su cuello, dejando solo sus ojos a la vista de los guardias que le habían encontrado. Sus ojos resultaban inexpresivos, vacíos y grises, obligados a mirar al frente a pesar del cansancio. No emitía palabras, solo temblaba en su sitio. Uno de los guardias se le acercó y al instante sintió ese fétido olor a desolación: apestaba a orco, apestaba a enemigo.

El rey fue informado de inmediato. Desde sus aposentos ordenó custodiar a la criatura, darle un poco de piedad en forma de agua y comida y, luego de dejarle descansar, interrogarle por su origen, raza y los asuntos que le traían a las puertas de su reino en Eryn Galen.

Poco fue lo que consiguieron. A pesar de mostrar mejor ánimo gracias a las atenciones recibidas no respondía pregunta alguna, la única respuesta que obtenían era un leve murmullo de monosílabos que quizá no significara nada. Los días pasaban y la situación exasperaba a los guardias, nadie se atrevía a tocarle por lo que continuaba llevando esas prendas apestosas y una apariencia inmunda.

Fue así que las habladurías terminaron por interesar al rey, quien decidió ver por su propia cuenta qué es lo que había llegado a su reino. Desde la desolación de Smaug el tiempo transcurría entre mantener a raya a las arañas y fortalecer los pasos principales. Amon Lac seguía sumergido en las sombras y el poder oscuro de Dol Guldur escurría por el bosque a pesar de la ausencia del Nigromante. Los elfos silvanos no volvieron a tomar posesión de la montaña ni de la fortaleza, la oscuridad del lugar los repelía y procuraban mantener distancia.

Era un día soleado, en mitad de la estación de hojas verdes, rayos tenues y flores por doquier. Durante la tarde, Thranduil, uno de los grandes reyes elfos que habitaban la Tierra Media en esta edad, dejó sus deberes y descendió de su trono para ir a conocer a la criatura que tantos rumores había traído a sus oídos. Habían pasado dieciséis días desde su aparición; hoy sería el primer día en que le viera.

Bajó por las escaleras de adoquinado que conducían a las celdas con forma de bóvedas donde mantenían a sus cautivos. Le acompañaban tres guardias y su hijo, el príncipe del reino, Legolas. De noble temple y gentil sonrisa, Legolas era a la vez un alma dulce y tranquila, como un elfo joven e impulsivo; a pesar de sus varias decenas de años mucho era lo que debía aprender antes de entender y practicar las artes de la sabiduría que profesaba su raza.

Al llegar encontraron a la criatura quien miraba el paisaje a través de las ventanas con rejas de hierro de su celda. Esta era a la vez un lugar cómodo y frío. Podía decirse que daban seguridad a quien estuviera dentro, le ofrecía la comodidad de una habitación privada, con un lugar de descanso, una estantería con libros y un lugar de aseo. Pero era a la vez una prisión de la cual no había forma de salir, al menos no con vida, pues una vez fuera del cuerpo el alma es tan libre como Mandos ha de permitirle.

El ser estaba sentado en un rincón, observando a través de las rejas el correr del río y los rayos del sol en su última hora. Tenía puesta la misma manta, con insoportable olor a orco, y tenía el cabello enmarañado alrededor de todo su cuerpo; era una imagen a la vez intrigante y asquerosa.

Abriendo las puertas entraron en la recámara, la criatura ni siquiera volteó a mirarlos. El rey ordenó que esperaran a unos metros de distancia, mientras se aproximaba haciendo una mueca de desagrado en el rostro una vez al percibir la esencia que emitía el motivo de su visita. Exhaló de forma abrupta y la criatura volteó. Le miró a los ojos, con recelo y curiosidad, y una extraña sensación recorrió los brazos de ambos, como si de un golpe de electricidad se tratara. Thranduil pudo ver un leve resplandor en sus ojos grises como el cielo invernal, como la ceniza, encontró en ellos un destello de esperanza.

Se miraron durante un largo momento, mientras la criatura se incorporaba en su sitio sin apartar la vista e iba acercándose a él. El rey era una cabeza más alto e iba armado; sin embargo, no lograba tan siquiera intimidarle un poco, ambos estaban expectantes ante lo que sucedería. Entonces la criatura, levantando la mano, hizo el ademán de tocarlo pero tan solo rozó su piel y Thranduil sintió el ardor recorrer su cuerpo de un extremo a otro. Era un ardor que conocía desde hace siglos, el de una cicatriz que jamás pudo curar, solo maquillar con magia, encubrirla y vivir con ella. La huella de una batalla que desgarró parte de su alma: perdió amigos, perdió a su rey y su padre. El dolor del recuerdo ardía más que las quemaduras y no pudo mantener su máscara de belleza.

Sabía cómo se veía ahora, pero el dolor pudo más que la intención de mantener la apariencia, ese dolor que le hizo balancearse en su sitio y tuvo que plantar los pies para poder mantener el equilibrio. Sin previo aviso, Legolas estaba parado frente a él y la criatura había caído al suelo a causa del empujón que el príncipe le había dado, quien le apuntaba con su arco.

—Legolas, ¡_daro_!— dijo el rey.

_—Adar_, podemos con esto —respondió el príncipe, preocupado.

—Váyanse.

—Pero, _adar…. _ —Legolas no se mostraba convencido.

—Me inquieta, _ionneg_, que dudes de mi capacidad para defenderme de un ser tan diminuto como este. ¿Será que me crees viejo? —dijo Thranduil sonriendo con ironía.

—Está bien —replicó Legolas con una sonrisa—, síganme. —Y junto con los guardias salieron de la habitación, dejando al rey y a la criatura.

* * *

_Daro – alto._  
_Adar – padre._  
_Ionneg – hijo._


	2. C2: La primera decisión

**CHAPTER 2: LA PRIMERA DECISIÓN**

Estando a solas Thranduil se volvió a mirarle de nuevo. En sus ojos vio un sentimiento diferente a la curiosidad de hace un momento: proyectaban un aura de miedo. «_Predecible»—_pensaba, pues tener miedo era el siguiente paso tras ver la huella vertida en su rostro hace ya tantos siglos por aquel fuego. Esto en realidad no le importaba, no buscaba impresionar. Gran curiosidad le carcomía por dentro, quería saber más sobre este ¿humano?, le resultaba sumamente interesante. Los misterios se ciernen sobre el mundo unos como cuentos, otros como leyendas o mitos.

Esta criatura era un misterio para él y, aun no siendo el más sabio de los elfos ni el más antiguo de los habitantes de la Tierra Media, deseaba develar para sí el origen de aquella aparición, a lo mejor era insignificante pero era suyo. Era un juego, era acomodar las notas para crear música y llenar el vacío. La intriga creció ahora que había visto un destello de color en sus ojos opacos. Quería entender qué ser era, pues sabía que no era un orco ni un trasgo; guardaba un aura femenina pero no era mujer ni elfa y, definitivamente, no tenía el arrebato suficiente para ser una enana.

—No temas, no te haré daño —decía Thranduil mientras se agachaba para quedar a su altura—. Lo prometo.

Le miraba con sus grandes ojos de color azul profundo. La maraña de cabello lo estudiaba acurrucada desde una esquina al principio con recelo, después con entendimiento. Lo miró y se perdió en sus ojos, aunque ya no dio indicio alguno de acercarse a él. No era una mirada romántica, menos aún pretenciosa; casi estaba conteniendo la respiración, tratando de entender las intenciones que venían detrás de palabras cuyo sonido desconocía.

—Pro .. pro .. eto —intentó repetir con el mismo tono que el rey le dio pero con un aire interrogativo, como queriendo cerciorar que había entendido bien la intención, como queriendo asegurarse de que podía confiar en él—. ¿Prom..eto?.

Aunque la voz salió entrecortada en los matices agudos y dulces del sonido que brotó confirmó lo que estaba pensando: era algo semejante a lo femenino. Las dudas inundaron al rey y fue en ese momento, en el corto lapso de tiempo que la visitante usó para formular tartamudeando su pregunta, en el breve pero claro sonido que emitió su garganta, que su primera decisión fue tomada. Entornó más los ojos, dibujando una sonrisa al percatarse de su propia intriga reflejada en los orbes de la criatura. Thranduil se embriagó en lástima y confusión, pero la precaución no lo abandonaba pues, si bien parecía algo inofensivo, su visita llevaba por vestidura harapos de procedencia innombrable y el cómo se había hecho con ellos generaba imágenes, como menos, sombrías.

—Sí, lo prometo —sentenció, suavizando la mirada—. Mañana serás libre.

Levantándose de su sitio y girando sobre sus talones salió de la celda abovedada, cerró las rejas y le dio una última mirada a la criatura que del fondo de su prisión no había osado moverse. Aunque nadie lo notara, el rey sonrió.

La media tarde del día siguiente llegó sin contratiempos, Thranduil terminaba los últimos detalles y estaba presto para partir.

_—Adar_, ¿con ánimos de un paseo?. —Legolas había visto a su padre alistando un caballo—. ¿Qué uso tienes pensado para esa carreta?.

—Una salida a la laguna del sur, tengo un presentimiento sobre nuestro visitante —respondió el rey terminando de ajustar la carretilla al animal.

—Vaya sorpresa, y ¿cuál es?.

Thranduil sonrió irónico y ensimismado, mientras salía camino a la estancia del día anterior. Sin entrar, indicó a los guardias que el momento había llegado de modo que procedieron según les indicó horas antes.

El caballo pastaba mientras sujetaba la carreta y sobre la carreta una caja, cuadrada y de madera, con barrotes en un lateral; dentro estaba la criatura. Partieron camino a la laguna, una vez fuera del alcance de los exploradores y de la vista de cualquier elfo del Bosque Negro, el rey detuvo su caballo, desmontó y se le acercó .

"_Naí_" le habían puesto por nombre los guardias, pues al parecer era la única palabra que había pronunciado desde su llegada. Su actitud reflejaba un claro apego a su nueva prisión, junto a un ciego temor de mirar más allá de esa pequeña celda. Podía decirse que sentía seguridad en el espacio que _poseía_, donde con la mirada podía controlarlo todo. Pero ni el más sabio de los altos elfos Noldor sería capaz de descifrar el misterio que guardaba en sus pensamientos. Es así que jamás se sabrá qué hubiera sucedido si Thranduil limitara su acción a dejar en medio del bosque, rejas abiertas, la carga que llevaba. Tampoco se sabrá cuál habría sido e destino del mundo si, en un arrebato de locura y con la sencillez de las artes de la muerte, Thranduil hubiera enviado el alma de la criatura a las estancias de Mandos o a los círculos exteriores del mundo o a donde fuere que un ser así sea destinado al morir, pues solo el destino de los elfos es conocido. Ni se sabrá tampoco qué sería de esta historia si le hubiera guiado al camino más cercano, dándole abrigo y provisiones y mirándole partir.

—Sígueme —dijo, mirando dos órbitas grises.

Si las palabras no se comprendían, sus gestos lo decían todo. La criatura lo siguió y anduvieron caminos que se adentraban el bosque para llegar a una breve pero alta colina en medio de un prado libre de árboles, cubierto solo por una fina hierba que resplandecía ante la luz dorada del sol de la tarde. Era un lugar extraño, pues parecía liberado de la sombra que cubría al Bosque Negro, se respiraba tranquilidad. De la colina brotaba un manantial que caía entre las rocas como una cortina de agua clara y formaba la laguna de agua que tanto podría ser verde como azul, en apariencia pacífica y profunda. A un lado de la laguna nacía imponente el único árbol en ese espacio; semejante al alcornoque, de tallo ancho y alto, con la copa tupida llena de hojas que titilaban con la brisa.

A este lugar lo conocían los elfos como Nénaldor y se decía que el manantial traía sus aguas por canales que iban más profundo que el mar, iniciando su camino en las mismas tierras imperecederas, y que quien en ellas se sumergiese quedaría libre de enfermedad y que el mal no podría soportar ni el más leve de los rocíos ni la más breve de las gotas, pues se ahogaría por fuera y se quemaría por dentro. Todo esto los elfos contaban, querían y creían, y aunque el agua era pura, clara y dulce, e incluso pudiera tener dones curativos, jamás se supo de su poder contra mal alguno, pues el mal no se aventuraba a asomar sus fauces a Nénaldor.

Fue en este lugar donde Thranduil, Señor de los elfos del que tiempo atrás se llamara Bosque Verde, indicase a la criatura que se despojara de sus prendas y entrara al agua. Era evidente su necesidad por limpiar del cuerpo los rastros de largo camino y así lo hizo, vacilante por el pudor que teñía sus mejillas de carmesí. Mas los elfos no necesitan palabras para entender los sentimientos y, en un tercer acto de confianza, Thranduil le dio espacio para proceder, y esperó reposando en una gran piedra mientras Naí hacía tal cual le había indicado.

Pasó tiempo hasta que salió del agua y no ha pasado tiempo suficiente para que Thranduil olvide la impresión que le causó la primera vista de quien se conocería como Naí desde ese día y hasta el final de esta historia. La piel clara, dorada y blanca, como una mezcla de la luz de la luna y el susurro del sol; los ojos verdes y morados, como alejandritas talladas para encajar en su rostro, el cabello con la tonalidad de la cornalina resplandecía con el sol y brillaba como fuego, era una visión imponente de belleza donde lo que menos importaba era la desnudez. Thranduil tomó su capa y le cubrió, pues aún recordaba los sentimientos que había percibido. Largo tiempo se miraron, conversando sin palabras el uno con el otro. Entonces, Naí tomó su mano y tomó ella su primera decisión.

* * *

_ Adar – padre_

_¡Bienvenidos de vuelta!. ¿Os va gustando la lectura? Espero que sea así. Escucho sus consejos; sus ideas me alimentan, sus opiniones enriquecen mi camino._

_Un abrazo._


	3. C3: Los Primeros Pasos

**CHAPTER 3: LOS PRIMEROS PASOS**

Durante varios minutos se miraron el uno al otro. Ella con comprensión y curiosidad; él con duda, cautela y asombro. Al tomar su mano empezó a guiarlo al agua, introduciéndose hasta la misma caída del manantial y atravesando la corriente rápida, llegando así a una pequeña caverna escondida detrás de la cascada. El lugar era pequeño, se vislumbraba un breve pasadizo en la roca que conducía a camino desconocido. Thranduil dudaba pues, a pesar de hallarse armado respecto a Naí, quien ni siquiera llevaba puesta prenda alguna, no podía engañarse pensando que el olor que desprendía el fondo del pasadizo era solo una leve pestilencia.

Sabía que olía a orcos.

Luego de una leve pausa, desde la entrada al corredor, Naí lo miró y le hizo gestos invitándole a acercarse mientras señalaba la roca del piso, cual indicando que guardara precaución al pasar.

Quizá porque aún estaba ensimismado, quizá porque su cuerpo se movía sin pensar, el rey avanzó hacia ella; pero en un leve instante una brisa proveniente de las profundidades de ese pasillo le hizo despertar y detenerse, y el corazón se le llenó de cólera al creer su confianza traicionada, pues ella lo llevaba al lugar del enemigo, y cuando tomó Naí su brazo para guiarle al interior el arrebato hizo que la girara azotando su espalda contra la pared atrapando en una mano su garganta.

—Hasta aquí llega tu engaño, _ulunn_. Es tu apariencia una mentira, un engaño perfecto para atrapar a tus presas. Sé qué hay allí dentro, ¿creíste que sería tan sencillo?; ¿por un momento pensaste que un par de orcos serían suficientes contra un elfo?.

La desesperación y el apremio la invadieron reflejándose en sus ojos a medida que el rey pronunciaba sus palabras. Suavemente empujó a Thranduil liberándose de la fuerza de su agarre murmurando vocablos indescifrables: "_arath!"_, "_mirma",_ "_manhr"_, mientras con los brazos gesticulaba pidiéndole aguardar por ella. Con pies rápidos corrió atravesando el túnel, olvidada de las precauciones que había advertido antes; al instante estaba de vuelta y le mostraba las manos extendiendo las palmas, y en ellas brillaban, a pesar de la oscuridad que los rodeaba, un cúmulo de piedras preciosas. Eran blancas como la luz de las estrellas, azules como el cielo de la tarde, rojas como el ocaso de verano, verdes como la primavera, con intensidades y formas y tamaños distintos; sus brazos temblaban y las piedras caían al suelo en tintineos suaves que hacían eco como gotas que caen en el agua, temblaban sus brazos y su cuerpo entero.

_—Proeto_ —decía mirándole con ojos húmedos de lágrimas contenidas—. Prometo. ¡Prometo!. Sígueme. ¡Prometo!.

Exclamaba con convicción, con necesidad y con agobio. Thranduil ya no estaba seguro de cuál debiera ser su próximo movimiento. Estaba convencido de la presencia de orcos en el y aunque las gemas le sorprendieron, lo que más llamó su atención fue la actitud de Naí, pues si esto era una pantomima la perfección de sus expresiones confundiría al más sabio de todos los reyes.

Decidió por fin terminar con el asunto. Se adentró en el pasadizo seguido por ella; el piso resultaba venenoso, las suelas de sus botas empezaban a emitir un calor perturbador. Al llegar encontró una segunda caverna con un pequeño manantial en su interior y, al fondo y alrededor de este, cual arena piedras preciosas en todo el suelo. A un lado había una ruma de prendas, era aquello que apestaba pues eran prendas orcas. Aparentaba haber sido la guarida de alguien, ¿de ella?. Volteó a verla, se dio cuenta de que le sangraban los pies, volvió a percatarse de su desnudez. Estuvo tentado de llenar los bolsillos con todas las gemas de luz de estrellas; sin embargo, en lugar de ello, de un movimiento la cargó en sus brazos ágilmente y emprendió el camino fuera.

—Aprenderás sindarin en la fortaleza, te daré abrigo y alimento, conocerás las formas y costumbres élficas y vivirás con nosotros. Cuando sepas comunicarte me contarás tu historia —dijo Thranduil, decidido.

—¿Uh? —Naí gimoteó en respuesta, no entendió palabra salvo el tono que demostraba seguridad.

Salieron de la cueva, Thranduil la dejó al pie de la roca donde estaba su capa, la cubrió con ella y le limpió los pies que sangraban de correr por las piedras envenenadas.

—Está bien, no lo entiendas ahora, es mejor así —le sonrió—. Serás mi protegida, eres el misterio que ha llegado a mí, puedes ser un regalo o una maldición; sea cual sea, es mi deseo descubrirlo.

Cabalgó de vuelta al castillo abrazándola por delante, su pecho contra la espalda de ella le provocaba una sensación curiosa, pensó que sería la falta de costumbre. Llegando al castillo la llevó a una recámara y se encargó de enseñarle la sala de baño, la pequeña biblioteca, la sala de vestir y el lugar donde dormiría mientras permaneciera en el reino. La dejó descansar y se dispuso a encontrar a un oficial de servicio de la corte a fin de que le brinde lo necesario, vestimenta y útiles de aseo, y que vele porque esté tranquila y no deje el recinto. Aún tenía que resolver un par de asuntos para que estuviera encaminado; Golthgalu se encargaría de su enseñanza, era el mejor en lenguas del reino además de ser un profesor paciente bien instruido en los protocolos y costumbres, la idea de enseñarle a un ser extraño sobre la raza élfica le resultó tanto extraño como motivador.

—Naí, te introduzco a Golthgalu quien será tu profesor en diversas artes. Empezarán con la próxima salida de sol, le obedecerás en lo que solicite —dijo Thranduil.

_«¡Naí!», _respondió Naí con entusiasmo. A veces, cuando le hablaba, se sentía frustrado. Perdía el sentido si al final no le entendía. ¿Realmente no le entendía?.

_—Mae govannen_, Naí. Descansa, mañana empezaremos luego de la primera comida —dijo un curioso y no poco ansioso Golthgalu.

Salieron de la recamara dejándola sorprendida. Se sentía como no lo había hecho en años, estaba limpia, limpia de verdad, no solo fresca del rocío de la lluvia. Tenía ropa sin ese horrible olor a putrefacción; la estancia emanaba un aroma a incienso que invitaba al descanso. Estaba cansada, estaba muy cansada de las desventuras que le seguían por años. Hoy era libre, hoy tuvo suerte, hoy y luego de mucho tiempo, podría echarse en una cama suave y dejarse llevar por los sueños, sin tener que estar alerta al peligro. Hoy se sentía feliz.

* * *

Ulunn – criatura horrible, monstruo  
Mae govannen – bienvenida

¡Que la luz de Eärendil os acompañe en su camino!  
Que cada uno tenga una razón para sentirse así de feliz.

Un abrazo!


	4. C4: El Bosque Negro

Dos meses después de su llegada podía comunicarse en sindar no sin algunas dificultades; al tercer mes, casi lo dominaba.

—Parece familiarizada con el idioma, es como si lo estuviera recordando más que aprendiendo —comentó Golthgalu mientras se paseaba mirando el suelo, pensativo.

—¿Qué hay de las costumbres? ¿Las conoce? —preguntó Thranduil, los ojos fijos en él.

—Me apresuraría en decir que no, mi Lord. Sin embargo, es de remarcar ciertos modales y formas, no diría que siempre fuera una mujer salvaje.

—Has dado en un buen punto Golthgalu —decía mientras llenaba dos copas con vino oscuro—, hasta qué punto podemos afirmar que sea mujer. Sí, es evidente que no es ni hobbit, ni enana, ni cambia-pieles, pero por qué apresurar conclusiones ante tanta ignorancia. ¿No debería haber una razón para la rapidez de aprendizaje?

—Con su perdón, Lord Thranduil, mas entiendo que está considerando la opción de un origen élfico. ¿Quizá una media elfa? —El tono de incredibilidad en su voz hizo que Thranduil alzara las cejas levantando el rostro—. Todos los signos físicos apuntan a una mujer de mediana edad, no tendrá más de un cuarto de siglo. Es bella, sí, pero hace falta evidencia para afirmar algo distinto a un origen humano.

—¡Pues averígualo! —ordenó impaciente—. Necesito algo además de tu sola opinión para cambiar de parecer.

Desde su llegada clara fue la orden: enseñarle el idioma, los usos, costumbres y protocolos y, sobre todo, mantener reserva de su existencia. Pocos lo sabían; dada su cercanía a la habitación del rey los curiosos no se aventuraban por el lugar; tampoco tenía permitido dejar su habitación, recibiendo sus clases en una biblioteca anexa. Los alimentos le eran llevados por Golthgalu siendo el único elfo, además del rey, con quien había interactuado desde que llegara al palacio.

Thranduil se encontró en la entrada de la biblioteca. Era media tarde, hora en que Naí acostumbraba dedicarse a la lectura de algún tema de su interés. "_Naí_" - pensó, mantuvieron ese nombre y ella no se apresuró en corregirlos. Ingresó a la estancia, pilares de madera de roble tallada sostenían una bóveda de ramas entretejidas; hojas, estrellas y libros adornaban cada columna. Iluminados con farolas rojizas, recubrían las paredes estantes irregulares de formas cuadradas, circulares y espirales. Lomos de libros viejos asomaban verdes y marrones, rojos y grises. En las repisas superiores, rollos de pergaminos de todos los grosores y, en la pared más lejana, un gran lienzo mostraba dos mapas de la Tierra Media, de la segunda y tercera edad. Dos caminos de alfombras rojas con detalles de flores eran bordeados por sillones de cuero oscuro.

—¡Mi Lord Thranduil! —dijo Naí sobresaltada, levantándose y haciendo una reverencia.

—¿No es temprano para un relato tan grave? —comentó mirando el libro que había dejado en el sillón: _De la Batalla de la Última Alianza, resumen de Nombres y Hechos_.

—Una historia de coraje, honor y perseverancia no debería tener día ni hora para ser leída, mi lord —dijo Naí—. Golthgalu me contó de vuestras hazañas en batalla, el mundo está en deuda con todos los que arriesgaron y dieron su vida por librarnos de la sombra.

—El mundo entero luchó de esa batalla —respondió, incómodo—. Ahora que dominas nuestra lengua retomaremos la conversación del primer día, pero suficiente tiempo has pasado entre estas paredes. Alístate para cuando se ponga el sol, saldremos.

Leves destellos rojizos bañaban los caminos del palacio anunciando el ocaso. El recinto del rey de Mirkwood era una cueva, su reino y fortaleza. Pero no se asemejaba a una guarida de duendes o goblins pues no era oscura ni se había cavado tan hondo en la tierra. Todo el pueblo de los elfos del bosque moraba dentro, los recintos dispersos en los extremos de los caminos de piedra tallada. Disfrutaban de las canciones y del vino, del sol y de las hayas; pero, más que nada, amaban las estrellas y por ello luchaban cada día para mantener el bosque libre de criaturas malignas, pues así podrían salir de su reino bajo tierra y recostarse en la hierba fresca o subir a la copa del árbol más alto y contemplar la luna y bañarse en la luz de la noche.

—El Río del Bosque atraviesa el norte de Eryn Galen así como el recinto de nuestro reino, llega hasta Esgaroth. Solemos utilizarlo para comunicarnos con Dale, pero no confiaría demasiado en sus aguas —contaba Thranduil mientras caminaban por el puente a la entrada del reino—. Aquí te encontraron. ¿Cómo llegaste intacta? ¿Cómo evitaste a los orcos, las arañas y los murciélagos?

—Me tengo por afortunada —respondió, mirándolo a los ojos—. Aunque mi memoria falla, tanto que no logro recordar más que un par de días antes de mi arribo a su reino. Sé que anduve desde el sur, sin saber bien a dónde llegaría. Huía, mi Lord, pero no pregunte de qué o de quién, pues no sabré responder.

—¿Cómo cruzaste el bosque?

—Caminando, mi Lord. —ante esta respuesta Thranduil endureció la mirada—. Anduve hasta llegar a la cueva de Nénaldor, como la conoce su gente, y solo ahí me sentí a salvo, pues durante todo el camino había ojos sobre mí y toda clase de peligros mortales me asechaban vigilantes.

—Y corrompiste la belleza del secreto de Nénaldor con los harapos que guardaste en su interior. ¡Es un lugar sagrado! Ni los elfos del bosque lo conocíamos. ¿Por qué, Naí? —dijo Thranduil, quien, aunque habló calmado, no pudo evitar un hilo de indignación en la voz.

—Perdóneme, mi Lord —respondió Naí, bajando la mirada—. Las noches en el bosque son frías y los árboles no dan hojas que pueda usar de abrigo. Era mi único recurso y no os negaré que lo atesoré por un tiempo, a pesar de la repulsión que causa.

—¿Qué fue lo que te motivó a dejar el refugio?

—Un grupo de orcos llegó al lugar, debieron ser cinco, me vieron cuando estaba fuera de la cueva. Empezaron a perseguirme y corrí, corrí tanto como mis fuerzas permitían. No era miedo, alejarme de la inmundicia de esos seres pervertidos era mi motivo y mi fuerza. Ellos me llamaban en su lengua y en idioma común, gritaban el destino que me esperaba si me dejaba atrapar. —Mientras lo contaba se abrazó a sí misma, aún con la mirada en los pies del rey—. El bosque se abría con cada paso que daba hasta que llegué al que conocen como Río Encantado.

» Seguí corriendo, nadando, surcándolo como una ráfaga. Los orcos detrás de mí ya eran tres, no sé qué sucedió con los demás. El agua del río perturbó mi mente, veía visiones y tormentos: vi el pico de una lanza que me atravesaba por la espalda y una mano ardiente asiéndome por la garganta quemando todo. Pero no hice caso, no debía hacerle caso porque entonces me atraparían.

» Crucé por matas de espinas y aún sentía como los inmundos me llamaban. La poca energía que tenía me abandonaba. Fue momentos antes de llegar aquí cuando me di cuenta de que estaba sola. En algún momento dejaron de seguirme y ya no me pisaban los pasos, y continué por el camino tan rápido como pude hasta llegar aquí.

—Aquí, donde mis guardias te atraparon y te llevaron a esa celda—Con una mano, Thranduil levantó su rostro mirándola a los ojos—. Estarás a salvo mientras estés aquí. Puedes quedarte si así lo deseas, sea hasta que elijas irte o hasta que recuerdes cuál es tu hogar y sepas que ha llegado el momento de partir. Mientras eso sucede aquí tendrás hogar y refugio, podrás aprender de nuestra gente y serás bienvenida entre nosotros.

Naí tomó la mano del rey y la besó. Mirándolo le agradeció con las palabras más dulces y se perdieron en los ojos del otro, haciendo que un escalofrío recorra sus cuerpos.

* * *

En este capítulo no hay palabras en sindarin.  
¡Espero que tengan un excelente mes! Gracias por visitar "Las Hojas del Destino".  
He revisado los capítulos anteriores, pues un vicio de corregir y revisar los escritos no me deja dormir. Pero no se preocupen: la historia seguirá igual.

Un abrazo a todos.


	5. C5: Copas de Cristal

**CHAPTER 5: COPAS DE CRISTAL **

En el centro del estudio del rey está colocada una mesa redonda de nogal. De superficie lisa y brillante, en otros tiempos estaría cubierta de mapas, papeles y tabaco; los elfos se reunirían frente a ella para discutir estrategias de guerra y conflictos diplomáticos, así como la forja de alianzas clave en las victorias. Caminarían a su alrededor en busca de otros puntos de vista para aclarar las ideas, declarando reportes de misiones de espionaje, asedio o ataque, enlistando a los integrantes de las guardias. Su borde de tres líneas talladas atestiguaría la fuerza del agarre con el que la sostenían mientras alguien enumeraba las pérdidas y la habitación se sumía en silencio. La base sería soporte contra los manotazos de impotencia y desesperación. Hoy, una copa y una botella de vino se posaban sobre ella, el ambiente era tenso como de costumbre.

—Esto es inaudito. Thranduil, ¡¿en qué estás pensando?! —el concejal daba zancadas de un lado a otro en la habitación, agitando la copa de vino que tenía en la mano—. Es arriesgado. Es peligroso, ¡Es una locura!

Thranduil, cansado de la charla, observaba a su interlocutor, un hombre alto y sabio que acompañó a su padre durante su reinado y que hoy lo reprendía como a un niño. Le era difícil soportar que no comprendiera ni avalara sus razones, llevaban toda la mañana en torno a la misma conversación, dando vueltas alrededor de las mismas palabras.

—No representa una amenaza. Como está la situación, aún si saliera del reino no llegaría lejos —dijo Thranduil luego de sorber un poco de vino—. Deberíamos dejar de hablar de ella y enfocarnos en determinar qué genera el aumento de la población de arañas.

—El sur está tomando poder. Sauron ha vuelto, ambos sabemos lo que eso significa —dijo el concejal agitando las manos—. Por ello debemos ser más cautelosos, no es posible abrir la puerta a una extraña y mirar hacia otro lado. ¿Qué si es una espía, Thranduil? ¿Realmente crees que una criatura así fue capaz de cruzar el bosque, descalza y desarmada?

—Creo en su historia —dijo Thranduil zanjando, de nuevo, esa parte de la conversación—. Si te incomoda el que esté aquí entonces evítala, porque he decidido que se quede.

—Thranduil, apelo a tu sabiduría. —pidió el concejal—. La comitiva de Lothlórien estará aquí en dos días, cuando la noticia llegue a sus oídos ¿piensas que la Dama y Lord Celeborn lo verían como un acto de compasión o de imprudencia?

—¡Un rey no enviaría a alguien inocente a su muerte! —dijo Thranduil, indignado. Sabía que el concejal buscaba provocarlo.

—¡Lo haría si ello significara proteger a su pueblo! Esto no solo es riesgo por la guerra. ¡Una mujer entre nosotros! ¿Quieres empezar una nueva línea de peredhil? ¿No son los de Imladris suficientes para nuestra raza?

—¡Ya basta! —gruñó Thranduil mirándolo con ojos entornados—. De ti, sobre todos, esperaría una respuesta más razonable, pero esto….

—Entonces dime que estoy fuera de razón —lo interrumpió el concejal—. Thranduil, el respeto hacia nuestras costumbres nos ha mantenido con vida a lo largo de las eras. Oropher no lo avalaría.

—Son siglos ya desde que mi padre no reina esta tierra, ni es la misma tierra que reinar —dijo Thranduil y cada palabra le dolía en el pecho—. He atendido tus razones y conoces mi decisión, no hablaré más de esto.

Años de vida no garantizaban sabiduría, él lo sabía. La discusión lo había dejado cansado y con pesadez en el alma. Ver a ese elfo siempre le recordaría a su padre en el temple que portaba y en el enfoque de la realidad, en la determinación de sus ojos y la defensa de su pueblo más allá de toda razón. Era un elfo inquebrantable, un guerrero feroz y un gran amigo a pesar de sus diferencias. Thranduil estaba siendo temerario y odiaba que su concejero fuera quien pusiera la verdad frente a sus ojos.

Un grupo se reunía en uno de los salones más pequeños e iluminados de la cueva. Conversaban de forma amena sobre la historia de la creación del mundo y la llegada de los elfos. Eran palabras transmitidas a lo largo de milenios de una a otra generación. Los Valar habían vertido su sabiduría en los primeros nacidos y estos, faltos de egoísmo, lograron que el conocimiento perdure y se difunda. Jóvenes y mayores atendían e intercambiaban preguntas; ella también estaba ahí, sentada en el suelo entre todos y abrazando sus rodillas, ahora tenía permitido relacionarse con su gente. La observó durante un tiempo. Tenía los labios ligeramente separados y los ojos abiertos, atentos en dirección al que recitaba sobre los hermanos elfos a quienes Melkor había congregado con engaños en Utumno y les había corrompido en cuerpo y alma, hechos sucedidos en tiempos de las lámparas.

Thranduil sentía la contradicción en su corazón haciéndose más fuerte a medida que latía pues no le era posible concebir la idea de que esa criatura fuera parte de un complot del mal. Estudió su rostro, las mejillas de melocotón, el cabello del color de la tarde de un día de otoño, la forma en que le acomodaba el vestido de gasa, el movimiento de su cuerpo al mecerse con cada palpitar, imperceptible para otros ojos. Era la visión pura de inocencia, sin manchas alrededor y, sin embargo, se seguía preguntando sobre qué había sido de ella antes de llegar a Nénaldor y por qué solo había vestido esos harapos. ¿Dónde los consiguió?, por los músculos relajados y la complexión era evidente que no podría cargar una espada, quizá usara un arco, pero sus manos estaban libres de los cayos que causa la práctica de ese arte. Aun así, sintió que hacía lo correcto y se reafirmaba en su decisión. Volvió al presente y se encontró con ella devolviéndole la mirada con una leve sonrisa. Él sólo atinó a asentir y retirarse.

El tiempo daba paso al otoño, que en sindarin es llamado _Iavas_, las estancias se preparaban para las festividades. La celebración de este año se ensalzaba con las visitas que habían llegado la noche anterior con el encargo real de brindar información sobre la situación en sus tierras y sobre el movimiento de la sombra. Mas el intercambio de malas noticias habría de ser postergado hasta que concluyera la celebración, pues era el día de honrar la regeneración de la vida y la entrada a la estación del otoño y del marchitamiento.

En el patio descubierto se decoraba con guirlandas de hojas caídas, ramas y frutos secos. A un lado de la fuente principal dispusieron un espacio donde tocarían los músicos; barriles de vino adornaban una esquina desde donde se servían las copas. Éstas eran un tesoro particular del reino pues, a diferencia de otras castas de elfos, en el palacio apreciaban el vidrio y el cristal y perfeccionaron técnicas de fundido y soplado, tallado y grabado, y cada copa era diferente a las demás. La boca imitaba la abertura de los pétalos de las flores, el destello de una estrella, un copo de nieve o la simpleza de un círculo; el cáliz podría ser como una fruta o tener diagramas geométricos; el fuste y la base serían los más variados con formas de ramas, mangos de espadas y hojas diversas. Les engarzaban piedras preciosas y trabajaban los metales al servicio del cristal. En la variedad de estilos y colores residía su encanto y jamás dudaban en darles uso.

Naí se sentía a gusto con el movimiento por los preparativos. Apoyaba a Erui quien, en la cocina, colocaba bollos en bandejas plateadas. En el tiempo había familiarizado con ella, la conoció en las charlas sobre historias de la Primera Edad. Erui la presentó a Minaí, una elfa esbelta y de cabellos dorados que dedicaba su día a día a las labores de bordado y tejido. En el ajetreo de la mañana Naí llevaba una bandeja de comida desde la cocina a la mesa principal, una mesa alargada donde todos se sentarían departir en la cena. Daba vuelta a un corredor ciego cuando chocó contra lo que le pareció ser una pared, perdiendo el equilibrio y sintiéndose caer. El elfo con el que había impactado la atrapó en el aire, una mano sosteniendo la mano de Naí y la bandeja al mismo tiempo, la otra aferrándola por la cintura evitando que cayera.

—¿Se encuentra bien, _hiril? _—preguntó el elfo ayudándola a incorporarse.

—Gracias a usted lo estoy —dijo Naí retomando el aliento mientras lo estudiaba con la mirada. Tenía los ojos claros y grises, el cabello rubio casi del color de la plata y ropas de viaje ligeras—. Disculpad mi imprudencia, es un día agitado y debí estar distraída para no verle.

—Me temo que soy quien debe pedir disculpas, he perdido el camino a mi recámara y con pena he de admitir que fui quien se cruzó a ciegas en su paso —dijo el elfo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Usted ha de formar parte de la comitiva que ha llegado de Lothlórien.

—Haldir de Lórien para lo que necesite, _hiril_ —respondió él haciendo una reverencia con la mano en el pecho.

—Por favor, llámeme Naí. —dijo Naí sonriendo—. Al parecer es usted quien necesita de mi ayuda. Si me espera un momento, dejaré este encargo y vendré a guiarlo hacia la zona de invitados. Es un poco intrincado llegar desde aquí.

—¿Cómo podría quedarme a esperarla viendo que la puedo acompañar? Si me lo permite, claro—dijo Haldir, tomó de sus manos la bandeja con panecillos, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Anduvieron ida y vuelta a la mesa principal, luego tomaron dirección hacia las recámaras. La conversación giraba en torno a las costumbres de Lórien, de sus viviendas en los árboles y la flora que rodea la ciudad; charlaron sobre las diferencias en las celebraciones de la llegada del otoño y sobre la travesía que recorrió Haldir días antes junto con los miembros de su compañía.

—Espero nos honren con vuestra presencia esta noche —dijo Naí una vez llegaron a la puerta de los aposentos.

—De ninguna manera me lo perdería. Le agradezco la amabilidad, Naí —dijo Haldir mientras sonreía.

—¡Hasta entonces! —dijo ella, tomando el camino de regreso a sus labores.

El final de la tarde llegó en un parpadeo, toda la ciudad reunida en el patio y alrededores; algunos brindando, otros aprovisionando las más recientes adquisiciones de Dale: barriles de roble con vino de cosecha tardía. El sol pronto dejaría un halo rojizo en el cielo anunciando su partida. Los músicos, cantantes y trovadores se alistaban para tocar la primera pieza. Erui y Minaí conversaban con gran ánimo cuando Naí las encontró.

—¡Estoy ansiosa! No falta nada para que empiece, ¿qué sucederá este año? —dijo Minaí.

—¿Qué pasó el año anterior? —preguntó Naí.

—Después del baile Amlug pidió la mano de Ninna en medio de la sala—decía Minaí con entusiasmo—. ¿Se imaginan?

—Demasiado romántico —dijo Erui—. Recuerdo a Ninna hablando del hecho dos meses sin parar. Creo que la boda se va a celebrar pronto, va a ser un año del compromiso oficial.

—Qué valiente, mira que hacerlo frente a todos en un festival —dijo Naí.

—¡Shh! Ya va a empezar —las calló Minaí.

Con una copa en mano Thranduil, en medio de la estancia, proclamó el discurso de apertura. Solemnes y profundas palabras daban la bienvenida a las visitas y buenaventura a todos los asistentes. Alzó su brazo y brindó, Naí notó cómo posó los ojos sobre ella poco antes de llevar la copa a sus labios, luego volvió al lado del concejal dando inicio a la música.

—¡Ay! ¡Ya va a empezar! —decía Minaí presa del entusiasmo.

—¿Qué va a empezar? Explíquenme —protestó Naí.

—_El Baile de las Intenciones_ —respondió Erui.

Pero antes de que pudiera profundizar en el tema, Golthgalu se acercó a las muchachas haciendo una reverencia. La música alzaba su tono y algunas parejas tomaban el centro meciéndose con su sonar.

—Hiril Naí, Hiril Minaí —el elfo hizo una reverencia hacia ambas. Luego, extendiendo su brazo e inclinándose hacia Erui continuó—. Hiril Erui, os ruego me conceda el honor del baile en esta primera pieza.

—Claro, Lord Golthgalu —tartamudeó Erui, alejándose con su acompañante para perderse entre las parejas que empezaban a llenar el lugar.

—Vaya que se estaba demorando, si lleva buscándola un día sí y un día no —dijo Minaí.

—No comprendo, ¿es la primera vez que bailan juntos? —dijo Naí.

—Es la primera vez que bailan el primer baile —dijo Minaí.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? —dijo Naí.

—Es cierto, a veces olvido que solo han pasado un par de meses desde que llegaste. En los festivales de cambio de estación y en algunas celebraciones como la Yestarë, al sonar la primera canción los interesados piden a la pareja deseada que le conceda el primer baile de la noche—contaba Minaí—. Si acepta, significa que el afecto es correspondido. Solo bailan parejas de aquellos que aún no se han casado.

—Por eso lo llaman _El Baile de las Intenciones_, porque muestra el interés hacia el otro —dijo Naí con entendimiento, miró hacia donde estaba Thranduil quien conversaba con el concejal y dos caballeros. Él sintió la fuerza de su mirada, pues giró para observarla, Naí se viró hacia su amiga.

—¡Exacto! —dijo Minaí—. Es de lo más esperado, imagina que la persona que quieres te invite.

—Ni que pensar tener que rechazar a alguien solo para evitar que se ilusione —dijo Naí pensativa—. Ahora entiendo tu expectativa, esperas que Faeren te invite al baile.

—¡¿Cómo lo has sabido?!

—Lo buscas con la mirada en las charlas, bajas la voz cuando está cerca y nos abandonas sin piedad cada vez que te roba para uno de sus paseos —dijo Naí mirándola pícara—. Pues se está demorando, ¿por qué no lo invitas tú?

—¡Por Eru-Ilúvatar, escucha lo que dices! Invitarlo a bailar, por supuesto que no.

—¿Por qué no? A ti también te interesa, podrías dar el primer paso. Venga, Minaí, que no tienes nada que perder.

—Si aún no me ha invitado es que está inseguro de sus sentimientos.

—O que necesita salir del estupor y dejar la timidez que lo abruma al verte. Da el primer paso, también lo quieres ¿no?

—Los Valar me libren de la tentación de tu concejo —dijo Minaí y luego añadió—. Si me rechaza te haré tejer túnicas para los próximos cien inviernos.

Quedó Naí observando a los danzantes. Vio a su amiga de la mano de Faeren, embelesados bailando el vals. Erui y Golthgalu compartían la profundidad de sus ojos en una mirada y se sintió contenta por ellos. Agradecía la oportunidad de ser acogida entre estas gentes, de no tener que huir más de orcos o trasgos o arañas; sintió en el alma la calidez del pueblo como una familia que la rescatara del invierno más intenso y doloroso que le tocara vivir. Tomó un sorbo de vino, estudió la copa, una joya con fuste cual rama de roble que incluso grababa bellotas en su base. Se sonrió por su semejanza con la corona que solía usar el rey y recordó su promesa, su decisión. Lo buscó con la mirada y vio al concejal, pero Thranduil no estaba allí.

* * *

Hiril = Señorita, Lady.  
Peredehil = Medio elfos, fruto de la unión de elfos con hombres.  
Imladris = Rivendel, casa del medio elfo Elrond.  
Yestarë = Celebración de año nuevo.

Mis queridos lectores.  
Gracias por volver a visitar "Las Hojas del Destino" y gracias a aquellos que entre la prisa y el cambio de estación me dejan un review, pues son grandes motivadores para llenar la copa y empezar a escribir.

Espero que el sol brille cálido y alegre en sus días.  
Un abrazo a todos.


	6. C6: Y el Vals Continúa

**CHAPTER 6**:** Y EL VALS CONTINÚA**

Toda la estancia cantaba alegre, el vino había sido bueno. El primer baile había terminado hace poco y todos se congregaban en grupos en el salón charlando sobre sus expectativas. Cuando la música empezó a sonar de nuevo Naí intercambiaba risas y murmullos con sus amigas, tomando un sorbo de trago cada tanto.

—Me alegro por ustedes —decía Naí—. Los próximos días van a ser interesantes.

—Ya lo quisiera—dijo Minaí—. Mientras bailábamos, Faeren me ha contado que saldrá con la próxima ronda de guardia, mañana en la tarde.

—¿A dónde irán? —preguntó Naí.

—Cabalgarán norte, cerca del linde del bosque con las Montañas Grises, piensan que hay una base de arañas escondida por la zona.

—Bueno, entonces nos encargaremos de tenerte entretenida hasta que vuelva —dijo Erui.

—Si me dejas, podría ayudarte con el trabajo —dijo Naí—. ¿A qué se están dedicando ahora?

—Tejemos mantas para el invierno, entiendo que serán enviadas a Dale.

—¿Mantas? —preguntó Naí.

En pocas palabras relataron la historia de la desolación de Smaug y el hundimiento de la Ciudad del Lago, la fiebre del dragón que trastornó a Thorin y la victoria en la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos. Erui contaba la historia vista desde los ojos de Golthgalu, pues luchó junto a Legolas y el rey hasta que el sonido de la victoria retumbara en las montañas. Hablaron sobre el apoyo que el reino de Thranduil brindaba a Dale y a la Ciudad del Lago desde entonces, sobre todo para sobrevivir los crudos inviernos que azotaban últimamente. A cambio, las ciudades procuraban sus mejores vinos para los elfos abasteciéndolos en cada nueva estación de hojas verdes.

Acordaron que Naí acompañaría a Minaí en el tiempo que Faeren estuviera fuera. Minaí le prometió enseñar el arte de trabajar las telas y tejidos, aunque Naí no se sentía segura de que eso fuera a tener buen fin.

—Despreocupa, si no te va bien con ello siempre son bienvenidas un par de manos extra en la cocina—dijo Erui, que seguía entusiasmada luego del baile.

—Y por cierto… ¿cuándo vas a empezar a contarnos, eh? —dijo Minaí mientras le dedicaba una mirada inquisidora a Erui.

—Contarles… ¿qué? —dijo Erui.

—Ay, no hagas como si no supieras de qué hablamos.

—Solo hemos bailado, nada más, acaso te refieras a eso —dijo Erui llevándose la copa a los labios y bebiéndola de un sorbo. Un destello rosado teñía sus mejillas

—Te fuiste tartamudeando—dijo Naí.

—Roja hasta las orejas —dijo Minaí.

—No ha dejado de mirarte desde que se separaron —añadió Naí.

—Ni bien empezaron a tocar la música vino a por ti —siguió Minaí.

—Y se entienden muy bien en el baile —dijo Naí. Las tres muchachas se miraron en complicidad, sonrieron y luego estallaron en carcajadas.

Violines gritaban su canción al aire despertando a los corazones y llenándolos de gracia. Un grupo de danzantes se mecía en el centro del salón, la luna se posaba sobre ellos y las estrellas titilaban en el lienzo azul del cielo. Naí llenaba su copa en el puesto de bebidas, la esquina llena de barriles y jarras colmadas.

—Con cada visita me sorprendo más del buen gusto de Lord Thranduil para el vino —Haldir se acercó a ella.

—_Hîr_ Haldir, sin duda en su tierra tendrán vinos tan buenos como los de Esgaroth —decía Naí, quien había descubierto un gusto peculiar por esa bebida, el placer en lo seco y lo amargo.

—Nuestro vino local es excelente, pero aun así no hay comparación con el que se encuentra aquí. Sin embargo, lo que en bebida falte lo compensamos con creces en la danza. Si me permite, puedo mostrárselo —dijo él extendiéndole una mano.

Dos copas llenas quedaron sobre la mesa, esperando. Naí veía la estancia pasar frente a sus ojos a medida que daban vueltas al ritmo de la música, miles de luces de velas y farolas se convertían en breves rayas y las personas solo eran siluetas borrosas, lo único claro frente a sus ojos era su acompañante. Haldir bailaba sin esfuerzo guiándola consigo y ella lo sentía como lo más natural del mundo, como si hubiera nacido para ello. Pensaba que se asemejaba a caminar sobre nubes, con pasos fluidos y delicados que le alegraban el alma.

—No estoy segura si somos nosotros los que nos movemos o si la estancia es la que gira a nuestro alrededor —decía Naí sin poder contener la risa, «_vaya que la deben pasar bien en Lothlórien»_ pensaba—. Si así son vuestros bailes, las fiestas han de durar semanas.

—Eso sería estupendo, pero no mi señora, el don de la danza no es la regla común en la ciudad, solo somos algunos los privilegiados —dijo Haldir con un guiño que le hizo sonreír aún más.

—¡Cómo va a ser!, algo me dice que el _señor_ está exagerando sus habilidades —dijo Naí, con sana ironía y énfasis en la distinción, retándolo con la mirada. Haldir no pudo evitar morderse un labio mientras le regalaba una amplia sonrisa y los ojos le brillaban con anticipación.

Los músicos levantaron el tono cual leyendo su intención y la danza siguió su compás. No hubo un espacio del salón que sus pasos dejaran de recorrer y, sin embargo, no estaban solos en la pista. Los pliegues de su vestido se expandían con las vueltas y se mecían cada vez que se acercaba y alejaba de él. Entonces sucedió que los danzantes cambiaron de lugares y Naí se encontró frente a frente con un Golthgalu derrochaba alegría de pies a cabeza. Tras un par de pasos la hizo girar, ella miraba a su alrededor, allí estaba Erui dos posiciones a su derecha y Faeren bailaba con quien reconoció ser una de las elfas que trabajaba en la sección de repujado de la joyería, «_Mîreth_» creyó recordar.

Procuró imitar los pasos de quienes estaban más cerca, replicando la posición de las manos o los movimientos de los pies y las respuestas a algunos quiebres en la melodía. Debía darle crédito a Haldir, ya habían sido tres parejas y sentía que solo con él no debía esforzarse por hacerlo bien, tan solo fluía. En un nuevo giro sus ojos se encontraron, Haldir le sonreía. Fue entonces cuando el tacto de una piel fría la viró de vuelta y los cantos se volvieron suaves, tranquilos como una brisa de verano.

—Veo que te diviertes —los ojos, azules, centelleaban con la luz de las lámparas.

—Mi Lord, si no nos divirtiéramos esto no sería una celebración —dijo Naí mirándolo sin parpadear. Él no respondió y ella solo sintió cómo sus dedos se entrelazaron por un breve momento antes de iniciar otro movimiento.

—Nos queda pendiente una charla —dijo Thranduil.

—¿Desea tenerla ahora, mi Lord? —dijo ella, algo sorprendida. Él curvó los labios en una mueca, una media sonrisa.

—Claro que no, Naí —rodeó su cintura acercándola y exhaló un «_ahora no…_» que le hizo estremecer.

La música demandó otro cambio de parejas y se encontró bailando, de nuevo, con Haldir quien le sonreía con ojos orgullosos. La melodía se iba apagando.

—¿Convencida, mi señora? —dijo Haldir.

—¡Totalmente! —respondió ella en un jadeo.

—¿Está segura?, podemos bailar otra pieza solo por si le quedara alguna duda —dijo Haldir con una enorme sonrisa grabada en el rostro.

—¡Oh no, ...no, no, no! Ha sido suficiente baile por lo menos hasta el próximo otoño—respondió Naí riendo mientras volvían hacia sus copas—. Pero por favor, no es necesario lo de _señora_. Llámeme Naí, así… sin más.

—Muy bien Naí, entonces brindemos —Haldir levantó su copa frente a él—, porque una estrella ha brillado en la hora de nuestro encuentro.

Y desde el cielo una estrella los miró y brilló con fuerza llenando la noche con su luz, pues los encuentros están destinados a ser. Y la noche siguió su camino de canciones de regocijo y remembranza, de bailes joviales y recitales de poemas y cuentos de historias pasadas, de charlas más allá del estupor que causa la abundancia de comida y vino. La noche dio paso a un nuevo amanecer, a un nuevo otoño.

* * *

Hiril = Señorita, Lady.

Hîr = Lord.

_¡Hola! ¡Olá! ¡Hello! ¡Ciao! ¡Bonjour! ¡Buna!  
Espero las estrellas estén brillando fuertes y limpias para ustedes. ¿Os gusta cómo va avanzando la historia?, me temo que no será de aquellas en las que en el primer capítulo sucede todo lo interesante. ¡Adoro sus review!, no dejen de darme ese feedback que me es más preciado que el mismísimo mithril._

_Un gran abrazo a todos y hasta el próximo capítulo.  
...Elen sila lumenn'omentielvo...  
_


End file.
